


Oh, Most Wonderful of Nights

by GlitteringBlood



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, mlp, mlp fim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia takes an opportunity to spend a night with her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Most Wonderful of Nights

 

__ _ _

__Picture by CigarsCigarettes.Deviantart.com_ _

__[View on Fimfiction.Net](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/274063/oh-most-wonderful-of-nights) _ _

 

* * *

 

  
__Once there was a pony who shone like the sun_ _

 who looked out on her kingdom and sigh

She smiled and said:  **"Surely there is no pony."**

_**"So lovely, and so well beloved as I."** _

 

* * *

 

Celestia was a busy pony. No shocker there. The ruler of Equestria had little time to equate to her needs and enjoy the things she wanted to do the most. It was only when the sunset for the day that she was able to indulge in the things she wanted to do the most.  But even still, that time was meant for sleep. To deprive herself of that to partake in her own doings would only result in her falling asleep during meetings and councils. All of which she already had a tough time staying awake for in the first place. They surely was boring. She laid on the carpet in front of the burning fire place conflicted. How will she spend this night? She didn't feel the needed urge to go asleep as today wasn't as busy as the rest. No monster invaded Ponyville. No magical threat to Equestria. She was free to do as she pleased. She didn't have to worry. Not even at night as her sister rose the moon.

Her sister.....Celestia arose and walked over to the window that gave a perfect view of the Canterlot tower her sister harbored. She wasn't there but the sight of the full moon gave off a deep hue of white that couldn't have came off from no where. It was the biggest of the year. Celestia spewed out the fire and left her now darkened bedroom. Settling out into the candlelit castle to her sisters bed quarters. Unknown of the little bird that had escaped. She heard a clash behind her and with wide eyes spun around. Only to be greeted to a sight of a knocked over candle and Philomena flapping her wings. Trying to recover from her fall. Celestia chuckled and the phoenix made her way beside her.

When she entered her sisters room only darkness pervaded. Her canopy bed neatly done with a blanket of golden stars decorating it. The room screamed of the night as hers screamed of the day. Stars, moons, dark hues of blue and a telescope was present and decorated the place. Celestia gained a nostalgic feeling as she entered the room. Memories came rushing back to her mind as she remembered an angry Luna and her attempts of trying to console with her being futile. The screaming, her shunning herself away from the eyes of the public. The slamming of doors. How could she forget? Celestia gazed outside the large barred window where the moon once again displayed itself to the sun princess. It was certainly beautiful. Almost mocking. Being able to gaze upon such a beauty without fear of blinding oneself.

She left without a word and Philomena followed close behind her. Closing the door. Happy to know that her sisters mark was no longer stained upon the surface of the white orb. She made her way to a balcony and jetted off with a single flap of her wings. Determined to go somewhere. No, to find someone. She glanced over the buildings beneath her and saw how gentle everything was. Calming winds blew and the stars gave a dim but soothing light. All of Equestria was at peace and rest save for the few that decided to stay up. Only evident in the candle glow that shoned through their windows.

She continued, to a place which shouldn't have meaning but did. The old castle in which she was born and raised in but sadly destroyed due to what she believed could have been prevented. The old castle of the royal pony sisters stood as nothing more than an old relic of history but to her it was so much more. It was a personal testament of her sorrow. She refused to have it demolish. One of the reasons she had a place built just for Luna in the Canterlot castle was because she hoped that one day she would return. She landed down in the opening, in front of the two broken thrones and ripped tapestry. Pushing a rock with her muzzle. She didn't know why she tortured herself like this. It was painful but not so much as she knew Luna was back. Flying around somewhere in the darkness. Enjoying her welcome back.

She looked up and the stars sparkled and reflected in her eyes. Each twinkling to add to the moon's beauty. She saw shooting stars litter the sky. The most she had ever seen and constellations decorated the sea of black. The last time she saw this....was right before her sisters banishment. Sealed away in her room as she was being pushed away from the courts. Taking the time to work on her craft and yet, it still went unnoticed. She couldn't show it during the day as her sun blocked out the wonder. Celestia herself still had a bit of envy for her sister. She herself lamented that she could not copy her sisters craft. She has tried but the stars only bend to its true master. She was never able to recreate it. Not even on her own sky. She had clouds but even then, whats the most she could do with it?

She pushed the feelings aside and made made her way into the air. She wouldn't rest until she found her sister. A tear rolled down her face as she flapped ferociously. She didn't know how far she was from the castle or Canterlot that matter. She kept going until she was over the fields and into the hills. Ignoring the pressuring wind and leaving Philomena to try and keep up. The memories, they were daunting. The feelings of her past, they were troublesome. She wanted to forget it all. It wasn't her fault yet she felt that it was. She ran in flight. Maybe if she just kept flying, she will be able to-

"Tia?"

She paused. A sudden jerk on her wings. When was the last time some one has ever spoke her name in that way? She turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks. It was her sister. Carrying a worried look upon her face. "Tia, are you alright?" Luna flew closer and used her magic to vaporize the small droplets. She smiled and nodded. Indicating that there was nothing to worry about. Her ethereal mane mimicking her starlit sky.

"Isn't it quite lonely....spending the night alone?"

It took a while for Luna to register her sisters statement. Surely she had better things to do than come out to greet her. When she did register what she said, she could only smile. They both still felt it. The memories of their past washing in like a typhoon. Threatening to consume them. She refused to let that happen. Luna spun around happily in the air and beckoned her sister to join. Celestia only smiled as she did. No words were spoken as sibling giggles resounded through the sky. Flying unknowingly back into the opening of the ancient castle of their past. Above the two thrones that told of their pain and future. Moon flowers bloomed underneath the glory of Luna's raidient moon as if paying homage to their provider.

Celestia knew she was going to be tired in the morning but she didn't mind. It was all worth falling asleep during the coucil meetings if it meant spending a bit of time with her sister. As the moon stood in the sky, Celestia paid no mine to herself as her mane reflected the colors of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> A small quickie I put together. I've been facing writers block lately and been distracted with a boatload of other things. This explores a little of my headcanon that Celestia has a little bit of jealousy for Luna's night and that she feels guilty for not being there for Luna during her time of becoming Nightmare moon. She also didn't understand the pain Luna felt as she was the one who wasn't placed in her position. I figured that Celestia had to still be very young when she was crowned as ruler (pink mane). If so, with all the recognition she received, was, what I like to call, bathing in pride. Probably what many would call the foolishness of youth.


End file.
